Faith Tadamu Trilogy Part 3
by ILoveYouDear
Summary: Amu is now Prisoner of Easter... Would Tadase and the rest of the Guardians save her? I BEG YOU TO REVIEW AND ENJOY!:D


Amu Chan… his heart ached whenever somebody mentions that name. He felt like half of his life has been shattered into pieces. Tiny pieces. Tears roll down his cheeks, it was tears of love.

Tadase Kun… she missed him so much. He was so addicting, like blood to vampires. All she wanted to do is kiss him, like that perfect moment is never going to stop…

It was a beautiful night with a mesmerizing full moon. There were absolutely no sounds except for the noise of breaths. Amu Chan had been staying in a place similar to a prison for one week already. She luckily had her mobile phone and her three Shugo Charas with her. But sadly, there was no signal for any phone calls so her heart sank, so deep it was never ending.

"Amu Chan, you haven't eaten much at all" Ran finally knew how to talk calmly

"I'm Okay" Amu faked a smile

"You're not" Miki said coldly "We understand, Amu Chan. Not being able to see the person you love is really difficult"

Amu looked out the window and blushed, but it was so pale she cannot feel it herself too. "Tadase Kun…" and lied down on a very uncomfortable bed "Why did Easter even capture me, when they didn't even do anything?"

Her Charas didn't know how to answer but their minds contained the same question and mystery.

"Sleep well, Amu Chan" Su broke the silence

"Thanks, you guys too" Amu replied

But that night, Amu found it really hard it sleep. Thoughts kept dancing in her mind and most of them were plain memories of her and her friends and family. She smiled when she thought about Tadase, but she believes she cannot see him ever again.

It was very hard for Tadase to breathe properly. He carried many different negative emotions, and even attempted to rescue Amu alone but his friends stopped him from saving her without a plan.

"I love her!" Tadase lost control "Why can't I save someone I love?"

"We understand, Tadase" Kukai sounded calm "All we need is a plan"

"Plan? What plan?" Tadase shouted at the guardians

There was no way of calming down Tadase. But no one could blame him; nothing can replace the loss of Amu.

That was another difficult night for the two lovers…

The next morning, Tadase woke up, prepared himself and got dressed to school without a sound. Even Kiseki, his only Shugo Chara didn't understand him.

"Tadase, you are no longer a weak prince, Stand up strong. Your Kingdom will be weak without your smile!" Kiseki wanted to understand him better.

"Thank you Kiseki" Tadase said with a smile less mouth

Tadase walked to school in a slow and thoughtful mood. He didn't want to cry for Amu… Because he promised her he will be strong, protect her and … Save her.

As he walked into the Seiyo School Guardian Headquarters, he was greeted by three of the other guardians… Yaya, Kukai and Nadeshiko.

"Hello Tadase!" Yaya said in her girly, loud and babyish voice. The Guardians realize she was not being serious.

"Yaya Chan, please calm down!" Nadeshiko whispered into Yaya's ear.

Tadase tried to fake a smile and sat down in his very own chair in the Headquarters and started a meeting.

"About Amu Chan…" he tried to continue but failed.

"All we need is plan, Hotori Kun" Nadeshiko patted his shoulders and smiled.

"Lets plan one now" Yaya's voice was barely immature

"Okay… I'm sure Hinamori is captured and brought into Easter" Kukai looked sternly at them "So all we have to do is go to Easter and get her back… With other X eggs. Many of them"

"Great plan Souma kun!" Nadeshiko smiled

Just like that, the four Guardians agreed and thought of a plan to save Amu from that torturing Easter Company.

As a beautiful stream of Light shone at the Dark room. Amu kept waiting for a prince who is riding a white horse to come take her away… but her faith on Tadase is growing weaker day by day.

"Trust him!" the same three tried comforting her again and again.

"Be Quiet!" Amu slammed the dirty pillow on her face, trying to enter her own world and they all sighed.

At that moment, a tall beautiful figure entered the room. She was holding a mike and Amu's Shugo Charas immediately knew what she wanted… To transform them into X eggs.

"Amu Chan!" Su screamed and Utau immediately took her and squeezed her neck.

"Su!" Amu threw the pillow away and stared at Utau with horror as she placed the mike to her mouth…

It was too late; Utau was already singing her debut single, Black Diamond. This made Amu to drop on the ground with her Charas turning into the colour of darkness, flying around crazily.

Utau got her phone and dialed the manager's number. "All set, she's unconscious"

"Great job, the boss would be delighted" the voice in the other of the phone said.

While Tadase and Kiseki are walking home from school…

"Tadase, Miki is…" Tears kept rolling down Kiseki's tiny cheeks "She is turned into an X egg"

"What should we do?" Tadase's heart raced.

"I don't know, but we must catch up with them as soon as possible!" Kiseki was determined to save the four.

"I'll call the Guardians for help!" Tadase got out his phone and quickly dialed.

As time passed, the three Guardians came and met up with Tadase.

"I can borrow my brother's truck, so we could all reach Easter quicker!" Kukai said.

"Thank you, Souma Kun. But please hurry" Tadase looked at the sky, which was beginning to darken.

Kukai Character changed with his Shugo Chara, Daichi and made the run back to his garage in less than 5 minutes and back again with a huge flawless truck. His speed startled Yaya, who always had a soft spot for him.

"Alright, Get in Quick!" and the three opened the door to the truck.

As everyone got in, Kukai drove the vehicle at full speed. He almost bumped into a few old ladies but made the others apologize for him.

And in around Fifteen minutes, they arrived at a tall building reaching 40 floors. It was an old building no body would like to get their salaries from. But Tadase knows one person who is devoted to. Hoshina Utau.

"So you sure Amu Chan is in here?" Yaya asked Kukai

"Don't underestimate my Character Change!" Kukai was arrogant but soon realized it was the wrong time to be.

The four didn't want to waste anymore valuable time commenting on this building. The colour of the sky was turning from a cold colour to a warm one. They walked in but realized that there were many security guards facing them.

"Uh Oh" Yaya said

"Oh Kids… here to save your beloved friend?" even the Security Guards knew about the capturing of Amu.

Tadase looked at them. His eyes were filled with anger that was about to burst… There were hundreds of these armed men. How can four kids get through all of this?

"Character Change" was a weak voice that only Charas can hear.

"It's… Miki!" Kiseki felt like facing hope.

"Guys, I'm going to Character Change" Tadase smiled for the first time

"Okay!" They were all determined and trusted Tadase.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase shot at many Security Guards whilst they tried stopping the Guardians from entering.

_Holy Crown..._ Amu heard that beautiful voice from Far away even though she was deeply unconscious.

"Ha-ha I finally made Hinamori Amu unconscious!" Utau said to herself arrogantly, walking away from that dark room.

"Hoshina Utau!" was a soft voice of a young boy running towards her, full of anger.

"Oh, it's you Tadase. You finally understand how to hate people with your heart which used to be as soft a cotton candy!"

"Tadase hates people hurting his beloved ones!" Yaya helped Tadase speak his words

"Thank You, Yuiki San"

Utau laughed so hard. "Tadase, aren't I your Beloved step-sister?"

"I love you, my sister Utau. But you have betrayed me and put Amu Chan in great danger!" Tadase didn't want to waste anymore time and led the Guardians to run past her.

"Tadase…" Utau realized her family still had feelings for her.

Tadase and the Guardians searched for the dark room that contained their friend and finally, spotted her.

"Amu Chan!" Tadase picked up her cold body from the hard floor and smiled.

"Tadase Kun…" Amu's eyes were opening, but were not shining like they used to do.

"I… I love you!" Tadase's eyes were watering

Amu did not smile and seemed to have lost her mind. The Guardians then realized her three Charas were flying in the air. Like they didn't know how to stay still…

"Hotori Kun, No one here but Amu Chan can cleanse eggs!" Nadeshiko warned and he looked at her.

"Amu Chan… Do you know what you mean to me?" Tears never stop rolling down his cheeks and onto the dark ground. "You are my Flawless Diamond"

Amu started choking on the words._ "Flawless Diamond…" _And then she started coughing. A type of cough you get when you're feeling bad and cold without… Someone you truly love.

Tadase didn't know how to stop her from Coughing wildly. He knew she wasn't sick… she was so in love she started choking on the words. He kissed her full on the lips, and her eyes lightened up with glory and spirit.

"Tadase Kun!" Amu looked up his Beautiful pink eyes and smiled when he pulled away.

"I'm glad you're Okay!" Nadeshiko and Yaya said at the same time and Kukai smiled.

"You're Charas are back to normal!" Tadase smiled, almost out loud.

"Thank you, guys" Amu hugged them all and when Nadeshiko, Yaya and Kukai pulled away, Tadase kept staying by her side.

At that unforgettable moment, Hoshina Utau appeared at the room. A face full of tears…

"Hoshina Utau!" Tadase put his arms around Amu protectively "I warn you to stay away from Amu Chan!"

"Utau…" Amu never hated her.

"I'm here to say sorry, Amu and Tadase" She looked up at them and wiped away the tears on her face.

"I forgive you!" Amu pulled away from Tadase's warm arms, which were around her and held a hand in front of Utau.

"Amu Chan, No!" Tadase tried to stop her…

At that moment, Hoshina Utau put her hand on Amu, symbolizing their first, but forever friendship… Is about to begin.

"I understand that the power of love is too powerful for words" Utau looked at them, smiling as the Guardians imitated. "I'm planning to leave Easter and start singing my songs to everyone, not to make them sad… But happy and entertained. But the main thing is that I've realized… there is no such Embryo." And the Guardians except Amu were completely startled.

"We don't need an Embryo. You need to achieve your dreams by yourself" Amu looked at them and Utau nodded.

"Good Luck, Utau!" Tadase seemed to have forgiven her as well.

As the six walked out of the Dark colored, scary and lonely building they found hope was rising to their dreams.

There is more to come for Hinamori Amu and her Guardian friends… But it won't be in a series

Dedicated to Tadamu Fans 

TO BE CONTINUED…?!


End file.
